User blog:Frosk123/First attempt at a fan made unit
Name : Trygos, The Primordial Fear (7★) Element : Dark Gender : Male Appearance : Trygos has the appearance of a giant, armoured, humanoid with two great horns on his head. His body appears to be partially made up of a spectral, blue flame and his armour is pitch black. A black mist constantly eminates from his body, draining all light except the light of Trygos' flames. He possesses a great mace, which he grips with both hands when he strikes with it. Quotes Summon : You have summoned the embodiement of fear itself...Soon gods and mortals alike will face their darkest fears. Fusion : With this power, our enemies will know true fear. Lore : Legend speaks of a clan of dwarves who's great love of gold and precious gems drove them to dig deeper than any dwarf had ever dared before. With each new vein of ore they found, the dwarves lust for wealth only grew and grew, which in turn caused them to delve deeper and deeper... Until one fateful night. The greedy dwarves had just discovered a new system of caves below their tremendous mine, within it they found strange new glowing metals that no mortal had ever laid eyes on. However, there is a reason no dwarf has ever dared to delve that deep before... Ancient dwarvish tales passed down from generation to generation speak of the unimaginable horrors that lie trapped benearth the surface, powerful monstrosities, sealed deep underground eons ago, that will stop at nothing in order to achieve their goal of a world consumed by madness, chaos and fear. If only these few dwarves hadn't disregarded those tales as nothing more than silly myths, if only they'd paid attention to the ancient runes carved into the walls of the cave before foolishly attempting to mine the metals. Unfortunatley, the moment a dwarvish pickaxe struck the unholy metal, all light was sucked from the cave and a black mist seeped from the cave walls. Suddenly, an eerie blue light appeared in the centre of the cave. The dwarves watched in horror as the mists coalesced into the form of a horned behemoth. The few dwarves that were not struck down withing the next second attempted to flee and warn the other clans. However it was too late, Trygos had been freed from his ancient prison, and the slaughter of mortals and gods alike had begun. However it is doubtful that any of this is true, as the only evidence of Trygos' existence is a single scroll that contained the mad ramblings of one dwarf who claimed to be the sole survivor of the clan that supposedly freed him. Trygos was more than likely just a silly story invented by some attention seeking dwarf. Anyway, who believes in legends? : ''-Final page of an ancient, unnamed researcher's notes before the unexplained demise of their entire civilisation.'' Stats (Level 1) I hope they're not too under/overpowered Skills Breakdown Basic Attack : 5 hits after a short delay Leader Sill - ''Coiling Mists'' : Boosts all allies attack by 90%, defence by 50% and boosts the attack of dark allies by another 50%. : Additionally, whenever an ally is damaged there is a 35% chance that they will become stealthed for 1 turn. (This does not effect Trygos) BB - ''You Cannot Escape...'' : 15 hit dark combo on a single enemy with a 30% chance of causing paralysis . SBB - ''Nightmarish Flames...'' : 25 hit dark and fire combo on all enemies with a 45% chance of causing poison . UBB - ''Crippling Fear...'' : 45 hit dark combo on all enemies with a 45% chance of inflicting curse and a 75% chance of inflicting injury . Character Inspiration : I drew inspiration for Trygos' design from Malthael ''(Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls) and ''Ragnaros, The Firelord (World of Warcraft). : His lore is partially based off The Balrog (JRR Tolkien's The Lord of The Rings), the rest was taken from my very peculiar imagination. I know, I know. It's a bit cheesy, but it's my first attempt so cut me some slack. Mmm'kay? Category:Blog posts Category:Custom unit